Dusekkar
Dusekkar is the god of creation who appears in Super Paper Roblox, and Paper Roblox 2: Beyond the Fold. He wrote all of The Plot Book from scratch. Often, Paper Roblox centers around the issues happening within The Plot Book's many realms, though Dusekkar always finds some way to connect them all with his appearance. When he is in Paper Nil, he has a more towering, godlike appearance. Synopsis Paper Roblox 2 Chapter 8 Dusekkar first appears in Dusekkar Castle. He is confused by how the player got to his castle, since it should have been impossible. Dusekkar then introduces himself as the god of inspiration and foreshadowing and asks why the player is at the castle. The player says that he/she has collected all of the mistakes, puzzling Dusekkar, since he threw the mistakes away in The Wastebasket. Dusekkar then tells the player that he/she can investigate The Wastebasket to find out what happened to the mistakes. In The Wastebasket, The Folded reveal that they are characters who were scrapped by Dusekkar, so they ended up in The Wastebasket. Because they cannot see the outside world, Dusekkar tells them stories about his adventures throughout Paper Robloxia. Super Paper Roblox Prologue/Chapter 1 Dusekkar and Wiscara work together to collect magical scissors and stop Antagon, an evil necromancer, so Wiscara enlists the help of the protagonist to find the scissors. Chapter 3 In Oddity Wood, Wiscara introduces the protagonist to Dusekkar. Dusekkar reveals that his Plot Book was stolen by Antagon. Chapter 4 In Citrus Cafe, Dusekkar and Scriptliss discuss Scriptliss' imprisonment in The Wastebasket. Dusekkar says that he heard rumors about the imprisonment, but he did not investigate to find out if it was true. Scriptliss tells Dusekkar that he should not do that again, since it was how they lost Tess Aract to becoming 1x1x1x1. The conversation ends when they notice the protagonist listening to them. Dusekkar also makes a phone call to Otempes to discuss how to stop Antagon. Chapter 5 At the first sage door, Dusekkar meets with Otempes, Wiscara, Scriptliss, and the protagonist to talk about Antagon's plans. They decide to investigate the Rift of Light in the Undermine, but they need to pass through three sage doors to get to it. Dusekkar's cousin, Lanter, needs to open the first sage door, but Dusekkar does not want to get him involved, having a complicated relationship with Lanter. However, the heroes are able to get Lanter to help them on their journey and open the door, but Dusekkar does not come with them. He stays in Ruby Sands, instead of travelling to The Sphinx and the Undermine. In The Sphinx, Sphara reveals that Dusekkar, Scriptliss, and Tess Aract went on a quest together, and in return, each of them got a wish from Sphara. Dusekkar wished for a better world, so he received the Plot Book to create one. Chapter 6 In Citrus Cafe, Dusekkar and Scriptliss discuss the events in the Undermine, in which Tess was found suffering in the Rift of Light to try to avoid being brainwashed by Antagon. Dusekkar becomes angrier with Antagon, because his friends, Scriptliss and Tess, suffered great consequences from Antagon's actions. Based on Antagon's trickery, Scriptliss and Dusekkar agree to be cautious when apprehending Antagon. In Lanter's house, Lanter has a discussion with Otempes about Antagon's plans, and Lanter says that Dusekkar is responsible for Antagon's chaos throughout Paper Robloxia. However, Otempes vouches for Dusekkar, stating that Dusekkar has made mistakes in the past, but Dusekkar is well-intentioned. Chapter 7 In Citrus Cafe, Dusekkar tells the protagonist that Paper Robloxia is falling into chaos much faster than he anticipated, so they need to find the final pair of scissors soon. Chapter 8 With all the magical scissors, Dusekkar, Scriptliss, Cogen, Otempes, Wiscara, and the protagonist travel through different dimensions, including Paper Boxia, Clockwork's Domain, and Banland. Eventually, they reach Auxim, Antagon's hometown, which is close to Inferno Fortress, Antagon's base and the location of the final battle. However, the path to the fortress is blocked by Banland Security Guards, so in the Saucy Mama Butchery, Dusekkar reveals to Antagon's mother, Antagmom, that Antagon has been creating trouble throughout Paper Robloxia. This causes Antagmom to become enraged with her son and take out the Banland Security Guards. With the way to Inferno Fortress open, the heroes cross the Oblivion Badlands and enter the fortress. Dusekkar travels through the fortress and encounters Lanter. They argue about what should be done with Antagon and taking back the Plot Book, until Lanter finally convinces Dusekkar to show more mercy to Antagon. Dusekkar also apologizes for his mistakes, such as not considering his enemies' perspectives. He then continues to make his way through the fortress, eventually reaching Antagon. Antagon lights the Plot Book on fire, since it ran out of pages for him to use. However, with the Plot Book destroyed, the destruction of reality begins. Dusekkar rebukes Antagon for destroying the Plot Book, and Dusekkar retrieves a scrap of paper from the burning Plot Book and quickly writes something down on it. Chapter 9/Epilogue Reality has been destroyed with only Dusekkar, Antagon, and the protagonist remaining. They end up in Paper Nil, which was created by the scrap of paper that Dusekkar wrote on. Since Antagon was temporarily stuck in a horrifying state of limbo, he feels remorse and regret, realising the consequences of his actions. Dusekkar takes Lanter's advice to heart, forgiving Antagon and letting Antagon become his apprentice. Dusekkar also rewrites the Plot Book to recreate reality. When the Plot Book is finally done, Antagon accepts Dusekkar's offer. The new Plot Book creates a door in Paper Nil that leads to Epilogue Expanse, which they enter. In Final Forest, Dusekkar talks to Scriptliss and Cogen about Tess and 1x1x1x1. Cogen reads Dusekkar's mind and reveals that Dusekkar is thinking about spacial distortions in the Old World, which possibly created 1x1x1x1, but Dusekkar says that Cogen should not read others' minds without their permission. Later in The Furnace, Dusekkar sings at a concert that he organized. Secret Ending In Lanter's house, Dusekkar, Lanter, and Antagon study the origins of 1x1x1x1. Lanter suggests that 1x1x1x1 was created when the Old World was destroyed, so they also discuss the destruction of the Old World, which was caused by Equinox, an ancient god. Antagon is reminded of his own actions when he learns about Equinox's terror upon Paper Robloxia. However, Dusekkar states that Equinox was far worse than Antagon. Since Equinox's essence may exist, the trio try to figure out how to stop Equinox. Card Paper Roblox 2 Dusekkar's card is found in Chapter 8 atop one of the poles you will jump near at Dusekkar's castle in Paper Nil. Card Description: "The god of inspiration and foreshadowing. Dusekkar built Paper Robloxia from scratch, and created the Mistakes too." Super Paper Roblox Dusekkar's card can be found in Chapter 3 by hopping over an extra set of spikes to reach the right side of the river that passes by Otempes' house. Card Description: "The almighty god of Paper Robloxia. That is, until his Plot Book was stolen, the source of most of his power. Though his power has been stunted, he still hasn't lost his cool. Yet." Developer Comments: "In the epilogue, Dusekkar was originally gonna send Antagon straight to Banland. Eventually I decided that a heartwarming ending would be a bit better to end with. Imagine Dusekkar and Antagon totally hugging it out in the end. Absolutely adorable." Trivia * He is a reference to a user on ROBLOX known as Matt Dusek Category:Characters Category:Main Characters